Turin O'Dwyer
Turin O'Dwyer is character in the Roleplay, Fifth Cycle. Living in the fictional town of Conn, he is also enrolled in the University of the same name (see Conn University). Serving as the spiritual main character of both seasons of the story, the Roleplay follows his and others progress first through the learning of Soulforming powers, and fighting against fragments, then ultimately in the battle against Daniel Serras and his army of Pedazo. He is the boyfriend of Hazel Griffiths. The character of Turin is roleplayed by his creator, Ranna. However, his fragmented side is played by Seraphim Swordmaster ' ' :**Contain unmarked Spoilers** ' Overview :'Age: 21 :Soulform: Devil's Hound : A second year student at Conn University at the time of his spiritual awakening, taking a degree in History and Archeology. His is in a committed and loving relationship with Hazel Griffiths, and friends with many, though through the story, very few characters are actually referenced. Turin serves as the main character of the entire storyline, though is prodominantly more important throughout Season 2, where he begins to develop unatural powers. As a character, Turin is friendly, though can be stern and judgmental. He is quick to anger, and rash to a fault - he never gives in, and has a dislike for losing. This characteristic is the fault that allows him to be infected with a Fragmented Version of himself. He is friends with many of the other characters, such as Kate, Anna and Judith. He used to holda grudge against the student, Spencer, before they reconciled their differences, seperating as friends when Spencer returned to America. Appearance Continuously referred to as a dark figure. He has black hair, which is somewhere inbetween short and medium length. His eyes are green - almost emerald in colour, and he generally wears casual outfits, like jeans and a t-shirt or a jumper, depending on the time the part of the story takes place. He is medium height, or slightly above. His skin is slightly tanned, leading to the suspicion he has blood other than irish in him. To other characters, he appears to be the hero to some, and the rock for others, keeping them together, and aiding support, in and out of the battlefield. Personality Was once intended to be a silent and stern individual, Turin turned out less than so. He is rash to jump into dangerous situations and openly defiant of many people and of his own fate. He has a good head on his shoulders, and is clearly skilled in many areas, in and out of a fight. Despite his initial disgust at the Spirit Society introduction meeting, he does end up finding his Soulform, and never looked back - showing he does perhaps show a little too much pride when it comes to decisions that can inevitably change his life. As one of the characters in the course of the roleplay, and the storyline before the events, that gains violent fragment powers, Turin's life gets tipped upside down, but never does he allow the emotions of such events get on top of him. Though he is hardly optimistic about dark and foreboding secrets and things to come, he tries to take them in his stride, seeing them as apart of life. He is a firm believer of taking everything day by day. Alternatively, Turin holds a fragmented version of himself, which appears before him as an inverted copy, which jet black skin and white hair. This version of himself is violent and self-absorbed, usually seen trying to keep his hair in place during their fights. He holds all of Turin's memories, though it has been commented by the character himself that "He might look like me, but he's nothing like me". ''It is often asked whether the two characters are opposing versions of each other, or if the fragment is merely adopting the shape of Turin, but is in his own right, another character altogether. Role in Fifth Cycle Season 1: Autumn Arc Prodominatly a character that is seen as a 'beginner' to the ways of the Spiritual world. During this section of the Roleplay, Turin is paled in comparision against Soulformers like Cynthine, Stephen Tamora and Anna Carr, amongst others. He is merely learning about spiritual awareness, and what it takes to be a soulformer. After harnessing the power of his wolf-like Soulform, he almost immediatly invests in a rivalry with the Clayson, Andrew. This rivalry begins as trivial fighting and scuffles in Overclock due to Andrew's Darkbox - a device that allows the user to freely call upon the hour of Overclock. However, at the end of the season, after Andrew injures Hazel, hospitalising her during the attack, Turin confronts the Clayson, attacking him in revenge, and leaving him beaten on the streets. This last fight scene of the season is a dark and unforgiving insight as for what was to come in terms of Turin's character development. Season 2: Spring Arc Taking the reigns as the main male protagonist, Turin becomes a much more viable in the combat area, though it is soon revealed that this is through an dark and often fatal mistake. During the start of the season, Turin is haunted by visions and hallucinations, as well as blackouts and cases of insomnia, before several meetings with Keith Redstone reveal to him that he has developed a Fragment within himself. This news serves as a double-edged sword; it enabled Turin to fight off a high ranking Pedazo, but it also wracks and destroys his soul, causing him to be rescued and kidnapped by Keith when he (Turin) has the first occurance of a berserk like rage. After this occurance, Turin must learn to deal with his altered life style, and the demon growing within him. Soulforming Abilities Soulform Turin's 'default' Soulform is in the shape of a large, jet-black wolf. The original designs of this form featured two eye designs, one a deep, blood red, and the other totally black with blood oozing from the tear ducts. His eyes are now both red and yellow, through both still having blood- like colors on the fur lining the eyes, though it is unsure whether this is blood itself, or a reddish coloured fur discolouration. His wolf soulform has elongated claws, which curl up then down like a birds talon. The Soulform itself has increased agility and strength, and recently it has been revealed that it holds a power over the element of darkness and shadows. Fragmented Form During certain sections of the story, Turin's own Soulform becomes altered, becoming an wolf-like being with shark like qualities. Canine in appearance, he grows a long horn on his forehead, which allows for Sombra blasts to be administered from, as well as curved shark-like fins and a whip-like tail with two ends. His body becomes blue as well as black, and his fur is much shorter. His eyes remain a deep red, though the yellow is removed from his eyes. The fragment form is regarded as the more skilled, though it is wild and untamed, causing it to go feral upon allies and well as enemies. Judgement Turin has yet to reach a Judgment form, as his Soulform is generally regarded as under-trained, though it is commented that he has the capabilities to muster the strength. The design for his judgement form has already been created, but whether or not this version will stay, or be altered, is another matter entirely. Trivia *''Turin was once a character in the roleplay, Grey. Though the characters looked the same, there are clear differences between the two - so much so that they have become seperate characters in their own rights. '' *''Though his soulform is a Wolf, Turin actually has a fear of large dogs. '' *''It is widely regarded in fandom that Turin has italian roots, due to the nature of his name. This has never been confirmed or denied.